1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to side view mirrors and more particularly pertains to a new side view mirror with auxiliary lights for providing additional signaling to other drivers so they are aware of vehicle operations, and for providing the driver with additional lighting options.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of side view mirrors is known in the prior art. More specifically, side view mirrors heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art side view mirrors include U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,130 to Wei et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,155 to Hart; U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,100 to Duh; U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,214 to Heidman, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,907 to Vu et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 300,312 to Skogler et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new side view mirror with auxiliary lights. The inventive device includes a housing securable to a side of a vehicle. The housing has a mirror disposed within a rear face thereof. A running light is disposed within the housing and is in communication with a headlight system of the vehicle. A turning light is also disposed within the housing and is in communication with a turn indicator of the vehicle.
In these respects, the side view mirror with auxiliary lights according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing additional signaling to other drivers so they are aware of vehicle operations.